Oliver's Heart
by Princess-Amon-Rae
Summary: "And I swear that I will put a bullet straight through Oliver Queen's heart." Blood was blooming like a morbid red flower against her white blouse. An Olicity oneshot. Sorta spoilery for 2X23


**Oliver's heart**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Nothing!**

**A.n. I got this idea from Once Upon a Time. It just worked so brilliantly.**

**XXXXXXX**

"And I swear that I will put a bullet straight through Oliver Queen's heart." With that the masked criminal who'd hacked every television broadcast signed off. Oliver and Diggle spun to Felicity, who's fingers were still typing desperately. Her hands were shaking so badly that what she was trying to type was failing miserably, which only served to make her more frustrated. Oliver reached out and wrapped his hands around her wrists to pull them away from the keyboard.

"Felicity, breath." He requested. She shook her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I can't. I have to stop him. I can't let him win and ..." She trailed off before yanking her hands free and returning to the keyboard. Oliver and Diggle shared a glance before Diggle pulled Felicity's chair away from the computer while Oliver grabbed her wrists again. This time he holds her just hard enough so that she can't pull free but not enough to hurt her.

"Oliver!" Felicity shrieked.

"Felicity." Oliver replied, slowly drawing out the syllables of her name in a way that always calms her down. This time it only riled her up more.

"No Oliver! For once I am the only one who can find him and for once you are the one who needs protecting! I can not and will not fail you!" She shouted before she burst into tears. Oliver was so shocked that he does the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, smoothing her hair down in a comforting manner. He looked at Diggle over the top of her head. He shrugged, which made Oliver roll his eyes.

"It'll be alright Felicity." He promised. Felicity sighed in relief and Oliver was once again overwhelmed by the amount of faith she has in him. Felicity pushed herself away slightly.

"I'm still going to find him. Even if its the last thing I do." Felicity stated. Oliver simply nodded, knowing that there is no way to talk Felicity out of something after she sets her heart on it.

But that knowledge doesn't really stop him from trying as the masked criminal goes unfound for nearly two weeks and Felicity only gets more tired and ragged. Oliver can tell that she's hardly been sleeping, but then again neither has he.

It's on the exact day that marks two weeks that the threat comes to pass. Oliver and Felicity are attending a board meeting off sight, since Queen Consolidated's security has been ramped up exponentially and it's just easier for all the different partners to meet elsewhere.

"Can't I take it off?" Oliver muttered as he adjusted his tie while he and Felicity headed to the elevator.

"No Oliver you can not take off the bullet proof vest that will stop bullets that crazy masked men want to put in your heart." Felicity replied looking down at her tablet, flicking the screen to organize a few more things.

"Why am I the only one who has to wear one?" Oliver whined making Felicity roll her eyes at his childishness.

"You're the only one who's be threatened." Felicity reminded him gently and since Oliver couldn't think of an appropriate comeback, he settled for pouting. Felicity frowned and pushed the up button again.

"Slowest elevator ever." Felicity muttered impatiently just as Oliver's phone blinged. He checked it quickly and sighed.

"Diggle says I left something in the car. I'll be right back." Felicity groaned but stepped away from the elevator as Oliver jogged towards the front door.

The masked criminal came around the corner and before anyone could react, fired the gun. Oliver waited for the impact of the bullet but it never came.

"I thought you promised to put a bullet straight through my heart." Oliver taunted.

"I did." He replied as he sauntered out the front door. Oliver moved to go after him but the sound of something electronic hitting the floor stopped him.

"Fel-" Oliver turned with her name halfway across his lips, wanting to give her some sort of acknowledgment that he was okay, but the sight of Felicity moving her hands away from her stomach stopped the rest of her name.

Blood was blooming like a morbid red flower against her white blouse.

"FELICITY!" He screamed and the world slowed around him as he watched her beautiful eyes roll back in her head. Watched her knees give out as she fell to the ground. He reached her just in time to catch her head so that it didn't hit the floor.

"Felicity look at me! Please!" He begged, placing a hand on her face and using the other to apply pressure to the wound. Her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"I wanted you to mean it." She slurred, flinching slightly when drops of water fell on her face. Oliver realized he was crying and in the background he can hear someone saying the ambulance was five minutes away.

"Mean what? Felicity! Answer me!" He doesn't mean to shout but it feels like his heart is about to burst in his chest.

"When you said I love you. I wanted to say it back." Felicity's voice was getting weaker and at her words his heart broke and a sob burst from his chest. He lifted her up slightly and crushed her to him, burying his face next to her ear.

"I meant it. I meant every single word. Say it back and stay with me. " Oliver begged again as Felicity's head lolled to the side.

The next few hours came in flashes. They were in the back of the ambulance, Oliver had practically forced his way in, and he was holding her hand and watching her face. Suddenly she jerked and the next thing Oliver knew was that she was flatlining and he knew that no matter how long he lived he would never forget that moment. The next thing he remembered was sitting in the waiting room, continually clenching his hands into fists so that he didn't punch a wall.

"She's going to be alright." Diggle said after he arrived and sat next to Oliver.

"What if she's not?" Oliver asked.

"I know she is. I asked the doctor. They're moving her to a room as we speak." Diggle caught Oliver before he could go racing off down the hallway.

"You might want to change your shirt. Otherwise Felicity's going to lose it and have to go back into the ER." He pointed towards Oliver's blood soaked shirt. Oliver nodded stiffly and moved to the bathroom with Diggle following behind him. They moved to the room in silence.

"It was supposed to be me." Oliver announced after he had switched shirts for a clean one Diggle had brought and he was left staring at the blood, Felicity's blood, that has coated the front of it before taking a glance at the too pale Felicity.

"Not really." Diggle replied off handedly and Oliver rounded on him, fear and anger all boiling over at that statement.

"What?" He growled out. Diggle held up a hand to try to get Oliver to give him a chance to explain himself.

"Anyone who has eyes can see the fact that Felicity is your heart." At those words all of Oliver's anger deflated. "And it's about damn time you told her that." Diggle finished. Oliver took another step towards Felicity before he grabbed her hand.

"I promised I would always protect her." Oliver replied and Diggle gave him an exasperated look.

"If I keep her away from me, if I don't let her love me like that then I can protect her from a broken heart." Oliver explained before Diggle could say anything, or punch him.

"That has got to be one of the stupidest things you've ever said. And considering some of the things you've said to me, that is quite an accomplishment." Felicity announced weakly from the bed, looking between Oliver and Diggle. Diggle quietly slipped from the room to let the nurse know that she'd woken up.

"And just so you're aware, you can't not let me love you like that. I think it should be my choice if I take a chance on a broken heart. Not that I think we would end in a broken heart but that is entirely not the point. The point is that it's my heart to break." Felicity announced. Oliver smiled at her before he ducked his head down to press a kiss to her forehead. He froze just before his lips made contact. Felicity frowned at him as he cursed under his breath in Russian.

"You're right. And so is Diggle." He paused, reaching up and cradling her face in his hands before he continued. "You are my heart Felicity and I love you. And I meant it then with Slade and I mean it now." Oliver ran his thumbs over Felicity's cheeks.

"Weren't you just talking about protecting me from a broken heart?" Felicity questioned and Oliver chuckled slightly.

"I was. But I almost lost you today and I realized that I don't care if we decimate each other's hearts, just as long as we love while we can." Oliver replied and Felicity smiled before twining her arms around Oliver's neck as best she could and dragged his lips to hers.

"Say it again." She requested when they stopped for air and Oliver skimmed his lips along her jaw bone.

"I love you." He murmured while smiling.

**XXXXXX**

**Well there we go! Thanks so much for the read/review/favourite if you took the time to do any of those!**


End file.
